<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Czasami serce ma dwa kształty. by Mizantropia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025867">Czasami serce ma dwa kształty.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia'>Mizantropia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Romance, dramat, romans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos i Aramis to od lat niewoleni, koci zmiennokształtni czekający na kupca. Jednak jak odnajdą się w świecie, który obserwowali jedynie zza krat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère/Porthos du Vallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dobra, nie wiem czy to kontynuować, czy nie. W każdym razie muszkieterowie nie dają mi spokoju i po prostu pragnę trochę ludzkiego kontaktu w czasach koronawirusa, przytulania, głaskania, buziaków.<br/>Ogólnie chciało mi się jakiś puchatych bzdur.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klatka była wąska i wysoka. Chłód metalowego dna przeszywał do szpiku kości, przyprawiając o dreszcze rozgrzane ciała.</p><p>Athosa trawiła gorączka, jednak nie o siebie się martwił, lecz o młodszego mężczyznę przytulonego do jego boku.</p><p>Aramis.</p><p>Młody kocur trafił do jego klatki sześć lat temu.</p><p>Mały i niezgrabny nastolatek o kasztanowych, kręconych włosach oraz czarnych, ufnych oczach w kształcie migdałów. Aramis jako pierwszy zaczął narzekać na nieznośny ukrop panujący w małej klatce.</p><p>W środku zimy.</p><p>Młody mężczyzna odziany jedynie w przydługą koszulę, początkowo próbował uciec od ciepła przyjaciela. Teraz jednak szatyn, leżał wtulony w bok Athosa skamląc.</p><p>Środek zimy nie był najlepszym okresem dla handlowców, zwłaszcza żywym towarem - pomyślał rozglądając się wokół. Zwykle ruchliwy rynek wypełniony był straganami z zamrożonym mięsem, ubraniami, czy inwentarzem. Oprócz dwóch kocurów, na placu stało jeszcze dziewięć klatek .</p><p>Za kratami znajdowały się kobiety i mężczyźni, gdzieniegdzie widać było pióra, ogony czy rogi. Ich właściciel handlował towarem “ekskluzywnym”. Znaczyło to tyle, że mężczyzna rozstawiał sidła na magiczne stworzenia, które potem sprzedawał nadętym bufonom.</p><p>Niestety Athos, także dał się złapać. Chociaż nie wie czy to dobre określenie.</p><p>Brunet zapijał smutki w karczmie “pod Jeleniem” jak co noc, w końcu znalazł się w stanie upojenia, które jasno dawało znać, iż pora zabrać się do domu.</p><p>Następnego dnia obudził się w dwumetrowej klatce z ciężką, metalową obrożą na bladej szyi, wpatrując się w twarz blondwłosego mężczyzny kucającego przed nim.</p><p>Rochefort.</p><p>Jak się okazało, właściciel karczmy popadł w długi, jednak widząc Athosa dzień w dzień pojawiającego się o tej samej porze, wpadł na pomysł. Wskazał kocura miejscowemu kłusownikowi pracującego dla Rocheforta. Blondyn w przeszłości zajmował się sprzedażą niewolników, dlatego łatwo było przerzucić się na handel elfami, harpiami, czy zmiennokształtnymi, które były bardziej pożądane, niźli zwykły człowiek.</p><p>Tak właśnie stracił wolność.</p><p>Przez własną głupotę.</p><p>Zdenerwowany strzepnął uchem, patrząc z pogardą na nielicznych przechodniów.</p><p>Nikt nie był zainteresowany kupnem starego, zaniedbanego kocura o czarnych jak noc lokach ze stalą w jasnych oczach.</p><p>Uwolnieniem go z tej klatki.</p><p>Któregoś razu zdołał sięgnąć noża do wyprawiania skór, zostawionego przez jednego z handlarzy mięsiwem. Niezwykle ostra broń o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu i ładnej, skórzanej rękojeści.</p><p>Niestety Rochefort szybko odebrał mu nóż, nim zdążył uciec z tego przeklętego życia.</p><p>Athos naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, o czym myślał szalony mężczyzna.</p><p>Dlaczego blondyn trzymał go od tylu lat w tej przeklętej klatce? Niczym trofeum.</p><p>Z zamyślenia wyrwały go trzy pary stóp, które nagle ukazały się przed jego oczami. Szczupła, lecz wysoka kobieta o włosach pocałowanych przez ogień patrzyła wyniośle na Jacquesa - mięśniaka o kaprawych oczkach.To on był odpowiedzialny za karmienie ich.</p><p>Athos pamięta czasy, kiedy zmuszano go do zlizywania jedzenia z dna klatki. Potem jednak przyszedł Aramis o sarnich oczach, prosząc o każdy kęs.</p><p>Obok kobiety stało dwóch mężczyzn o ciemnej karnacji, siła kryła się w ich szerokich ciałach, jednak nie wyglądali oni karykaturalnie jak Jacques.</p><p>Cała trójka miała na sobie ciemnoszare, grube płaszcze.</p><p>Aramis u jego boku zaskomlał, wtulając się w Athosa.</p><p>Oboje zamarzali.</p><p>Blade, wręcz błękitne wargi zdobiły twarze kocurów.</p><p>Jednak mimo choroby trawiącej jego ciało, Athos nie był słaby. Nie pozwoli nikomu ich rozdzielić.</p><p>Wiedział, że to jego wina. Ilekroć ktoś zainteresował się kupnem młodego, zgrabnego kota, pojawiał się on. Z gniewem w jasnych oczach stawał w obronie Aramisa, ponieważ wiedział kim byłby dla nich szatyn.</p><p>Widział ledwo skrywane pożądanie w oczach potencjalnych nabywców.</p><p>Nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek wyrządził krzywdę Aramisowi.</p><p>- Otwórz klatkę Monsieur - oznajmił mężczyzna z blizną przecinającą lewe oko.</p><p>Przed trójką przybyszy było wielu. Odstraszył wszystkich,  z tymi, także sobie poradzi - pomyślał hardo wpatrując się w każdego z osobna.</p><p>- Oczywiście! - rozradowany Rochefort sięgnął do kieszeni beżowego płaszcza, wyciągając pęk, żeliwnych kluczy.</p><p>Zamarzał, psia krew - pomyślał ze złością wpatrując się w przeklętego blondyna, gdy tulił do siebie drżącego Aramisa.</p><p>- Który państwa zainteresował? - spytał kupiec grzebiąc przy zamku klatki.</p><p>Właśnie, zaśmiał się wewnętrznie Athos. Kogo chcecie ze sobą zabrać?</p><p>- Oboje - odchrząknął mężczyzna z blizną, rzucając Rochefortowi pokaźną sakwę złota. - Zabieramy oba kocury - oznajmił ciemnoskóry, krzyżując spojrzenie z oszołomionym Athosem.</p><p>O.</p><p>Aramis przy jego boku drżał z zimna, jednak gorące czoło młodego kota, lepkie od potu, znajdowało się przyciśnięte do zimnej szyi Athosa, którą zdobiła ciemna, metalowa obręcz.</p><p>Oboje?</p><p>Strach ścisnął mu serce. Ta klatka była jego światem od dziesięciu lat, a teraz miał zostać sprzedany? Tak długo na to czekał, na… okazję. W końcu mogliby uciec, jednak nigdzie nie zajdą w tym stanie. Nie z Aramisem, którego od kilku dni trawiła gorączka.</p><p>Zimny metal gryzł w gołe nogi, kontrastując z ciepłym czołem opartym o jego szyję.</p><p>Nie wiedzieć kiedy, klatka została otworzona. Ścisnął kurczowo Aramisa wbijając zmarznięte palce w lodowate ciało przyjaciela, zakrytego jedynie cienką koszulą.</p><p>Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna bez blizny klęknął w otwartej klatce. Nieznajomy miał krótkie, czarne włosy, pociągłą twarz o kanciastej szczęce, płaski, szeroki nos oraz wąskie oczy w kolorze Brandy, które patrzyły na Aramisa z niepokojem.</p><p>- Hej, kolego - wyszeptał mężczyzna uśmiechając się do Athosa. Nieznajomy odpiął wełniany płaszcz po czym spojrzał z pytaniem w oczach na niego. - Czy mogę porwać Twojego przyjaciela?</p><p>Athos widział w jasnych oczach jedynie zmartwienie i ciepło, jednak nie chciał puścić Aramisa, byli razem od sześciu lat. On… nie mógł zdjąć rąk z młodego kocura.</p><p>Spojrzał niezadowolony na nieznajomego pieszcząc kasztanowe kosmyki pod brodą spoglądając z nieufnością na dwójkę ludzi za nim.</p><p>Kto ich kupił? Cała trójka miała zostać ich właścicielami?</p><p>- Porthos du Vallon - oznajmił nagle mężczyzna z blizną podchodząc do klatki, by móc oprzeć się o metalowe szczeble. Wyglądał podobnie do faceta przed Athosem. Ta sama pociągła twarz, wąskie oczy o ciepłej, złotej barwie przywodzącej na myśl whisky oraz nie za duży, płaski, lecz szpiczasty nos. Czarne, kręcone kosmyki Porthosa przykryte były skórzanym kapeluszem z bażancim piórem. - A ten facet bez manier to mój brat, Charon - oznajmił mężczyzna kiwając głową na uśmiechniętego nieznajomego przed nim, który wyciągał ręce z płaszczem ku drżącemu Aramisowi.</p><p>Athos popatrzył na braci… ich nowych właścicieli po czym kiwnął głową przyznając zgodę na kradzież młodego kocura. Puścił zimne ciało przyjaciela składając pocałunek na kasztanowych kosmykach, pozwalając silnym dłonią Charona, opatulić wełnianym płaszczem, Aramisa.</p><p>-…thos - zapiszczał młody kocur otwierając ciężkie od snu, czekoladowe oczy. Aramis spojrzał szklistym wzrokiem na bruneta wiercąc się w uścisku Charona. - Thos! - zaskomlał szatyn wyciągając do niego dłoń.</p><p>Jak mógł puścić swojego przyjaciela, kiedy był w takim stanie? Athos znalazł w sobie siłę, by podpełznąć do kocura, przyłożył wargi do lepkiego od potu czoła składając na nim pocałunek.</p><p>- Cicho Arrramis… - wymruczał pieszcząc delikatnie bok głowy przyjaciela, gdy ten przymknął oczy odpływając z powrotem w objęcia Morfeusza. Kocur szybko został zapakowany w płaszcz i wyniesiony  z klatki przez zadowolonego Charona, który stanął obok rudowłosej kobiety bawiącej się sztyletem.</p><p>Ostrze wirowało między bladymi kostkami dziewczyny, błyszcząc w świetle dnia.</p><p>Nagle świat stał się czarny.</p><p>W pierwszej chwili Athos zaczął się szamotać, jednak dotarło do niego, że to tylko kaptur, wełnianego płaszcza du Vallona na jego głowie. Po raz pierwszy czuł ciepło; zastanowił się zdejmując materiał znad oczu.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>- Thos? - spytał jego nowy właściciel wyciągając ku niemu silną dłoń o zadbanych, lecz spracowanych palcach.</p><p>Zaintrygowany chwycił zaoferowaną rękę mężczyzny, który podciągnął go do góry, łapiąc delikatnie w talii, kiedy zachwiał się.</p><p>Dawno nie używał nóg. Owszem, mógł stać w klatce, jednak rzadko, kiedy pozwalano mu chodzić poza nią.</p><p>- Athos i Aramis, sir - wychrypiał opatulając się ciepłym płaszczem, pachnącym ziemią, lasem i cytrusami. Du Vallon zmarszczył brwi chcąc odpowiedzieć, jednak w słowo wszedł mu Rochefort. Blondyn potrząsnął wypchaną sakiewką podchodząc do nich z Jacquesem spoglądającym znad ramienia szefa.</p><p>- Dziewięćdziesiąt livrów? - prychnął z niesmakiem Rochefort kierując ręce ku Athosowi, którego przepełnił strach. Nie chciał wracać do klatki!</p><p>Jednak ręce kupca nigdy nie dotarły, ponieważ znalazły się w uścisku du Vallona. Athos nadal był wspierany przez mężczyznę, który delikatnie trzymał go w talii, jednak druga dłoń  oplotła się wokół nadgarstków kupca.</p><p>- Dziesięć livrów, Rochefort - warknął mężczyzna ściskając boleśnie ręce blondyna. - Tyle dostaniesz jeżeli zaraz się od nas nie odsuniesz - wychrypiał du Vallon niskim głosem przywodzącym na myśl zakrwawione ciała.</p><p>Dziewięćdziesiąt livrów.</p><p>Co?</p><p>Athos cieszył się, że du Vallon nie postanowił go puścić, inaczej niechybnie padłby tu i teraz. Nigdy w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat nie słyszał takiej sumy, a blondyn śmiał jeszcze narzekać?</p><p>- Jak zwykle, nie da się z tobą nic wytargować, Porthos - zachichotał Rochefort szybko zabierając dłonie.</p><p>Ledwo skrywana ulga zdawała się przepełniać ciało kocura, gdy patrzył jak ręce blondyna znikają w fałdach materiału. Wciąż pamiętał ich dotyk na swojej skórze.</p><p>Wzdrygnął się czując falę zażenowania rozchodzącą się po jego ciele.</p><p>- Czy możesz odwołać swoją siostrę? - mruknął zirytowany kupiec, chowając sakiewkę pełną pieniędzy.</p><p>Dopiero teraz Athos zauważył rudowłosą kobietę trzymającą ostrze na gardle Jacquesa. Z długich kosmyków pocałowanych przez ogień wychylała się para nastroszonych, lisich uszu. Kobieta warczała nisko spoglądając z groźbą w oczy blondyna, przyciskając ostrze do krtani umięśnionego mężczyzny.</p><p>- Oi, czyżby kitsune przygarnęła kocięta? - zaśmiał się Rochefort spoglądając z kpiną w zielone oczy kobiety.</p><p>Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się spostrzec Jacques leżał nieprzytomny na zmarzniętej ziemi, natomiast blondyn stał przed Athosem ze strachem w oczach, kiedy to czubek ostrza dzierżonego przez lisicę znajdował się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko spojówki Rocheforta.</p><p>Zastanawiał się, czy kobieta planuje wbić sztylet w głowę kupca? A może rzeczywiście wydłubie mu oko jak to sugerował kąt ostrza…</p><p>- Jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbujesz dotknąć Athosa - wysyczała lisica wbijając długie, czerwone pazury w ramię blondyna - wyrwę Ci wszystkie paznokcie, a następnie połamię palce, jeden po drugim, staw po stawie, aż będziesz błagał bym je odcięła, Rochefort - zakończyła rudowłosa tnąc szybko, cienką skórę na kości policzkowej kupca.</p><p>- Pchła - zganił du Vallon lisicę, patrząc z zadowoleniem na uciekającego w popłochu  blondyna. Athos czuł ciepło ogarniające nos, policzki i uszy, wiedział, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z gorącem ciała obok niego, bądź ugrzanym przez Porthosa płaszczem, ukrywającym całą jego postać.</p><p>Ta nieznana mu kobieta.</p><p>Kitsune.</p><p>Broniła go zacieklej, niż własna rodzina. Momentalnie serce Athosa wypełnił ból na myśl o Thomasie i Annie.</p><p>Pchła schowała ostrze między fałdami płaszcza kierując się ku Charonowi trzymającemu Aramisa w ramionach.</p><p>Uszy lisicy zniknęły.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>- Dasz radę iść, Athos? - spytał zmartwiony du Vallon spoglądając na niego z troską w bursztynowych oczach. Czuł ciepło ręki mężczyzny trzymającego go w talii. Zapach lasu i cytrusów uspokajał zmęczone ciało, a gorączka trawiąca jego ciało zaspokajała się zimną, mokrą ziemią pod stopami. Było mu za ciepło, a jednocześnie czuł się zmarznięty, jednak na swój sposób był zaspokojony. Athos zastanawiał się, czy musieli iść gdzieś daleko…</p><p>-  Powóz znajduje się na końcu rynku - oznajmił du Vallon wyrywając bruneta z zamyślenia. Jeżeli mężczyzna nie pozwoli mu upaść, Athos powinien dotrzeć do pojazdu o własnych siłach. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję…</p><p>- Tak - wychrypiał ruszając przed siebie, by spotkać się z Charonem i Pchłą. Aramis leżał bezwładnie w ramionach brata du Vallona mrucząc co jakiś czas, w końcu odczuwając upragnione ciepło. Kasztanowe kosmyki kręciły się od potu, klejąc do mokrej twarzy kocura. W świetle zimnego poranka widać było białą parę wydobywającą się z spękanych ust szatyna.</p><p>- Mademoiselle - zwrócił się do kobiety naznaczonej ogniem, która spojrzała na niego zaskoczona odrywając dłoń od rumianego policzka Aramisa. Athos zignorował szerokie uśmiechy zdobiące ciemne twarze mężczyzn, przyjmując z ulgą płytszy oddech młodego kocura. Cokolwiek zrobiła lisica, Aramis wyglądał lepiej. - Dziękuję - wyszeptał patrząc w soczyście zielone oczy kobiety.</p><p>- Wracamy do domu chłopcy - prychnęła Pchła idąc ramię w ramię z Athosem i Charonem, nie odrywając wzroku od ich otoczenia nawet na chwilę.</p><p>—</p><p>Dotarli do czarnego powozu pilnowanego przez chłopaka o długich, białych włosach związanych błękitną wstążką. Woźnica na tle dwóch karych koni fryzyjskich wyglądał niezwykle blado, dopiero po chwili Athos uświadomił sobie, że to albinos.</p><p>Chłopak o różowej cerze, fioletowych oczach okalanych śnieżnobiałymi rzęsami i promiennym uśmiechu, ubrany w ciemny płaszcz podbiegł do nich szczerząc zęby w świetle dnia.</p><p>- Messieurs! Mademoiselle! - zakrzyknął chłopak ledwo hamując przed nimi z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się w dwa kocury. - O! Nowi - oznajmił albinos sięgając po jego dłoń. - Nazywam się Thomas. Thomas Blanco Moreno!</p><p>Athos zamarł wpatrując się z przerażeniem w chłopaka widząc przed oczami ciemnowłosego, szczupłego nastolatka, o tak samo promiennym uśmiechu. Jednak kocur szybko zreflektował się ściskając bladą dłoń Thomasa.</p><p>- Athos - wychrypiał mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie brzmi tak słabo jak myślał.</p><p>- Thom, jak tam dziewczyny? - spytał du Vallon popychając go ku powozowi wyczuwając dyskomfort bruneta. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi zapraszając kocura do środka, jednak Athos nie miał zamiaru ruszyć gdziekolwiek bez przyjaciela. Charon jakby wyczuwając jego zmartwienia stanął tuż obok niego z naręczem młodego kocura.</p><p>Athos wspiął się do powozu, czując jak ciepła dłoń Porthosa opuszcza jego talię.</p><p>W chwili, gdy kocur usiadł na obitym białą tkaniną siedzeniu, w drzwiach pojawił Charon. Brat du Vallona wkroczył ostrożnie po stopniu, manewrując ciałem nieprzytomnego kocura tak, by w końcu ułożyć go ostrożnie koło Athosa z głową szatyna na jego kolanach.</p><p>W tle słychać było radosną paplaninę Thomasa na temat dwóch karych klaczy - Lorrainé i Desirée.</p><p>- Pojadę z przodu - oznajmił Charon uspokajając skołatane nerwy kocura.</p><p>Athos naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, co by zrobił gdyby cała piątka miała się jakoś pomieścić w środku powozu na dwóch siedzeniach.</p><p>Zmartwiony wpatrywał się w ciepłe ciało przyjaciela leżącego na jego kolanach. Aramis nadal był gorący w dotyku. Szatyn drżał co chwila próbując zwinąć się bliżej ciała Athosa, co i rusz skamląc z niezadowolenia. Nienawidził patrzeć jak Aramis cierpi, westchnął przeczesując wilgotne od potu loki kocura.</p><p>- Trzymaj - Athos poderwał głowę nie wyczuwając zbliżającej się Pchły. Lisica wyciągnęła ku niemu manierkę, myśląc, że brunet ją weźmie. Jednak nie ważne jak Athosowi bardzo chciało się pić, nie mógł zmusić się do wzięcia karafki. Brunet starał się zignorować panikę rozchodzącą się po jego zmęczonym ciele, jednak Pchła wybawiła go z opresji, pociągając solidny łyk z świeżo odkorkowanej manierki. - Woda - oznajmiła kobieta wyciągając karafkę ku drżącej dłoni kocura.</p><p>Ahos zacisnął palce na wytartej przez dłonie skórze, po czym powąchał ostrożnie ciecz, nie wyczuwając nic poza mchem i ziemią, przywodząc na myśl świeżo stopiony śnieg. Przechylił, manierkę upijając łyk wody, a następnie połknął rozkoszując się chłodem na spieczonym gardle.</p><p>- Twój przyjaciel, także powinien się napić - zasugerowała Pchła spoglądając z zmartwieniem na szybkie, lecz płytkie wdechy szatyna. - Nie chciałabym, żeby się odwodnił - mruknęła przykładając dłoń do gołej łydki kota.</p><p>Athos kiwnął głową otwierając usta Aramisa.</p><p>Przechylił delikatnie manierkę jedną ręką, podczas, gdy drugą trzymał szatyna za brodę. Athos patrzył jak woda wpada do ust kocura masując gardło przyjaciela, by ciecz popłynęła dalej.</p><p>W tym samym czasie lisica zaciągała płaszcz Charona, chcąc jak najlepiej opatulić drżącego Aramisa.</p><p>Kocur zatkał manierkę, wciąż pieszcząc kasztanowe loki przyjaciela, omijając wrażliwe, brązowe uszy pokryte gęstym futrem.</p><p>Nagle na rumianych policzkach Aramisa znalazła się para bladych, oliwkowych dłoni. Pchła głaskała lepką skórę młodego kota, który z chwili na chwilę zdawał się głębiej i spokojniej oddychać. Lisica oderwała się od twarzy Aramisa zachęcając Athosa do wypicia jeszcze kilku łyków wody ze skórzanej manierki.</p><p>- Prześpij się - zaproponowała Pchła sięgając ku gorącym policzkom bruneta. Athos poczuł chłód dłoni rudowłosej kobiety, a nieprzyjemny gorąc, który zdawał się odpływać z nagle ciężkiej głowy był błogim wybawieniem. Pchła odgarnęła czarne, wilgotne kosmyki z jego czoła, po czym zaciągnęła szczelnie brzegi płaszcza du Vallona. - Przed nami długa droga - wyszeptała lisica siadając na przeciwko dwóch sennych kocurów, a kiedy do ognistej kobiety dołączył Porthos, kołysząc powozem, Athos czuł się uspokojony. W jakiś sposób z tymi nieznajomymi czuł się bezpieczniej, niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.</p><p>Zaufał im.</p><p>Ostatnim co usłyszał był trzask zamykanych drzwi od powozu oraz stukot końskich kopyt o bruk.</p><p>Zapach ognia, lasu i cytrusów wypełniał zmysły Athosa szepcząc o bezpieczeństwie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspirowane.</p><p>Meg Myers - Heart Heart Head-&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xvh_0CuMMtM<br/>Daughter - Youth -&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gorąco.</p><p>
  <em> - Oliwier! Czemu nie możesz być jak twój brat! - krzyczy wzburzony mężczyzna patrząc z pogardą na syna. Dwie pary, bladoniebieskich oczu wpatrują się w siebie z uporem. Jednak Oliwier nie da się sprowokować. Ma dość walk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nienawidził swojego ojca - pomyślał patrząc na szpiczasty, blady nos i ostry podbródek. Mężczyzna przypominał prostokąt, długi jak tyka o wielu prostych krawędziach oraz ostrym jak brzytwa języku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Czego, by nie zrobił, ojciec i tak będzie niezadowolony. Athos zmarszczył brwi wkładając kęs steku do ust, spoglądając z roztargnieniem na mężczyznę na przeciwko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulubiony syn, a zarazem jego młodszy brat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thom miał lekko zaokrągloną twarz o ciepłej, słonecznej barwie. Krótkie, lecz gęste, brązowe loki opadały zawadiacko na czoło, co i rusz zakrywając ciemnozielone oczy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wyglądał jak matka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Może dlatego ojciec wolał Thomasa, w końcu on sam był zbyt podobny do Comte de la Feré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie mogli się dogadać.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Słucham? - spytał Athos wpatrując się w czerwoną twarz ojca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Trzeba było odciąć te kocie uszy skoro i tak ich nie używasz. Najwidoczniej służą tylko jako ozdoba - oznajmił rozgniewany Comte de la Feré. Matka siedząca u boku mężczyzny ściskała nadgarstek małżonka posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No tak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie ważne jak bardzo Athos chciałby się oszukiwać - pomyślał patrząc po rodzinie - nigdy nie będzie do końca człowiekiem w ich oczach. W końcu tylko on odziedziczył rzadki gen zmiennokształtnych po przodkach ojca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Podobno matka w pierwszych latach jego życia, nie mogła spać, bojąc się, że Comte de la Feré okaleczy syna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Obrzydlistwo” tym był w oczach ojca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oliwier, zastanawialiśmy się, kiedy poprosisz Annę o rękę - rzekła spokojnie matka, patrząc wymownie na męża. Jacqard Armand  Comte de la Feré pogładził drobną dłoń Évelyne rozluźniając się przy stole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dzięki Bogu za matkę - pomyślał Athos wpatrując się w szczupłą szatynkę o zdrowej, pocałowanej słońcem cerze. Na zaokrąglonej twarzy odznaczał się mały nos oraz soczyście zielone oczy okalane wachlarzem, gęstych rzęs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comtessa Évelyne nie raz była jedyną, która odciągała wściekłego ojca od poranionego Athosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamięta jak matka dostała pilne wezwanie . Kobieta zniknęła raptem na dwa dni, powierzając opiekę nad sześcio- i  dwunastoletnim synem,  staremu zarządcy - Joahimowi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamięta jak ćwiczył szermierkę z fechmistrzem w starej sali balowej, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł przestraszony Thomas.  Chłopiec wbiegł w otwarte ramiona brata, mamrocząc niespójne zdania pod nosem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- P-potknąłem się Oli, przysięgam! Nie chciałem! - zawyło dziecko próbując wspiąć się na Athosa. Zdezorientowany brunet strzepnął uchem spoglądając przelotnie na fechmistrza, który postanowił słusznie wykorzystać niespodziewaną przerwę, racząc się wodą stojącą w szklanej karafce, na jednym z drewnianych stołów.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Powoli Thom, co się stało? - spytał chowając miecz do pochwy, by po chwili owinąć ręce dookoła przestraszonego brata.  Szatyn czknął odrywając głowę od ciała brata, spoglądając na niego ciemnymi,  mokrymi oczami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Rozlałem wino na dokumenty ojca! - zaskomlał  chłopiec, drżąc w ciepłym uścisku Athosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Niedobrze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Z korytarza dobiegł ich głos starego Joahima.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Monsieur, proszę zaczekać!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jednak było już za późno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jacqard Armand  Comte de la Feré stał w drzwiach starej sali balowej w całej swej okazałości.  Z zalanych winem dokumentów, spadały karminowe krople, uderzając o białe kafle, przywodząc na myśl krew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blade oczy wypatrzyły fechmistrza, dając mężczyźnie jasno do zrozumienia, że lekcja szermierki się skończyła.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athos czuł drżenie brata w ramionach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Umowa z Królewskim Sommelierem jest nieważna! - oznajmił czarnowłosy mężczyzna o siwych skroniach, wpatrując się w oczy pierworodnego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oboje wiedzieli jak to się dalej potoczy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- To moja wina, ojcze - wyznał Athos czując jak ciało brata sztywnieje w jego ramionach na tę wieść. Joahim, także nie wydawał się być zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. Stary zarządca stanął obok swego Pana chcąc zaprotestować, jednak Comte nawet na niego nie spojrzał.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Będę teraz musiał wrócić do Paryża, by spisać nową umowę, uprzednio wyjaśniając Sommalierowi, że pierwszy dokument oraz jego kopia utopiły się w kupionym przez Króla, trunku - wysyczał mężczyzna podchodząc do synów, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z Athosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodzina de la Feré słynęła z wybornych win…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Umowa musiała być niezwykle ważna, chociaż z drugiej strony, dlaczego ojciec trzymał alkohol przy takich rzeczach? Nie było to najrozważniejsze posunięcie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- T-to ja ojcze! - zakrzyknął Thomas odrywając się od ciepłego ciała brata. - Uderzyłem w biurko, a butelka przewróciła się na dokumenty, nim zdążyłem ją złapać - oznajmił chłopiec dzielnie patrząc Comte w oczy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przez krótką chwilę Athos miał nadzieję. Nadzieję, że ujdzie im to na sucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jednak brunet znał swojego ojca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Wyjdź Thomasie - zarządził Comte de la Fere rażąco ignorując wypowiedź syna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stal w oczach, lodowaty ton i ciężka ręka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tylko tyle Athos mógł dostać od swojego ojca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brunet starał się wyglądać na pewnego siebie, mimo strachu trawiącego jego ciało. Nie pozwoli się zastraszyć.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Thom, idź - zarządził z wysoko uniesionym podbródkiem. Mógł być zmiennokształtnym, lecz nadal był także dumnym synem znamienitego rodu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wiedział, że wyglądał i zachowywał się jak kopia ojca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ale-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Niestety nie ważne ile razy został uderzony,  nie mógł wyzbyć się tego szyderczego spojrzenia, którego tak nienawidził jego ojciec.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Joachimie, zabierz mojego syna do jego pokoju - rozkazał Comte de la Fere wiedząc, że jego głos jest prawem w tym domu. I mimo, że stary zarządca, który tyle razy stawiał się swemu Panu, próbował powstrzymać to szaleństwo, tym razem nie walczył.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Widział pogardę w bladoniebieskich oczach chłopaka, która odbijała się w chłodnych tęczówkach na wprost niego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dwie góry lodowe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ojciec i syn toczyli własną, niewidzialną bitwę, której nikt nie mógł powstrzymać.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stary zarządca złapał syna swego Pana za ramiona, prowadząc ich do drzwi szepcząc modlitwę do Świętego Judy. Słysząc miecze wydobywane z pochew, błagał, by tym razem wygrana przypadła Oliwierowi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- En garde, kocie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi odcinając ojca i syna od reszty świata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oboje tańczyli teraz ze śmiercią.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oliwier!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brunet złapał się za piekący policzek upuszczając widelec na porcelanowy talerz. Ukrył zaskoczenie powoli malujące się na jego licu, gdy patrzył na wściekłego ojca po jego prawicy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Odpowiedz matce  - warknął starszy mężczyzna wciąż trzymają bladą dłoń w górze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ręka wyglądała jak cicha groźba, chociaż w przypadku ojca, obietnica jest trafniejszym określeniem.<br/>W końcu nigdy nie kładł się spać, bez kolejnych siniaków.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Za tydzień - odchrząknął odkładając nóż na talerz, powoli wstając od stołu. - Dziękuję za posiłek - mruknął kierując się do drzwi nie chcąc patrzeć na smutek malujący się na twarzach matki oraz brata. Jednak blade oczy jak zwykle znalazły bliźniaczą parę tęczówek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ojciec nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O czym on myślał?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przez tyle lat próbował zadowolić tego zgorzkniałego mężczyznę. Jednak nawet wieść o ślubie nic nie znaczyła dla starego Comte de la Fere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przypomniał sobie ból, naznaczonego płytkimi ranami torsu oraz agonię połamanych żeber, które przebiły płuca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Krew zalewającą usta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brak tlenu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poprosi Annę o rękę, a potem wyniesie się z tego domu wariatów.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie może zawsze liczyć na to, że matka uratuje go w ostatniej chwili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wciąż słyszał jej przeraźliwe krzyki w głowie oraz szloch Thomasa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To moja wina mamo! Ojciec skrzywdził Oli'ego przeze mnie! Przepraszam! Oli, nie zostawiaj mnie!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cichy głos brata zniekształcił się, ktoś go wołał.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- …zostawiaj mnie!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ton i barwa zmieniały się.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oliwier!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Znał ten głos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oliwier, nie zostawiaj mnie!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A potem do niego dotarło.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stał nad zakrwawionym ciałem Thomasa, leżącym na białej podłodze. Karminowa kałuża powiększała się jak przed laty wino kapiące z zalanych dokumentów ojca, tworząc osobliwy wzór na posadzce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zachwiał się, ściskając brzuch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Było mu niedobrze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przerażone, ciemnozielone oczy młodszego brata wpatrywały się w niego z oskarżeniem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Musiał zająć się mordercą.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Anna - wyszeptał przełykając niedawno zjedzony obiad, który chciał wydostać się na zewnątrz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brunetka siedziała przy ciele Thomasa w białej, zwiewnej sukience splamionej krwią jego brata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Z-zaatakował mnie! Przysięgam, próbował mnie zgwałcić! Uwierz mi, Oliwier! - wykrzyczała kobieta ze łzami w oczach, odrzucając zakrwawiony nóż.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwałt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas i napaść.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przymknął oczy próbując nie zwymiotować na ciało martwego brata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamiętał szatyna znoszącego do domu ranną zwierzynę.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamiętał pierwszą pustułkę, którą wypuścili po miesiącu leczenia złamanego skrzydła.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamiętał jak młody szatyn wybiegł po ulewie na ulicę, by zbierać ślimaki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> “Nie chcę, żeby ktoś je rozjechał, Oli.” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamięta przerażonego czterolatka, który poznał czym jest głód.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamięta jak musiał ukrywać dzieci przychodzące do Thoma po jedzenie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong> “Oni głodują Oli! </strong> - krzyczał oburzony chłopiec rozdając resztki z obiadu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pamięta Thomasa wspinającego się na matkę, która patrzyła z przerażeniem na pająka drepczącego po jej rumianym ramieniu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drobna dłoń owinęła się wokół kobiecego nadgarstka. <strong> “Mamusiu, nie zabijaj!” </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie - postanowił patrząc w jasnozielone oczy swojej żony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To kłamstwo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W końcu Anna była złodziejem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Czarne loki spływały na bladą twarz kobiety, po której policzkach płynęły łzy, błyszczące jak małe diamenty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasnozielone oczy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athos czuł się niepewnie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Było mu słabo i niedobrze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boże… tyle krwi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brunet wziął głęboki oddech próbując się uspokoić, jednak nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Athos wybiegł z rezydencji wymiotując na zieloną trawę tuż przed dębowymi drzwiami. Upadł na kolana czując jak żołądek odmawia posłuszeństwa.  Odchrząknął, plując żółcią w trawę, po czym podniósł się na drżących nogach. Otarł wymiociny rękawem białej koszuli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jednak to nie był koniec.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koszmar nadal trwał.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przeklęte wspomnienia - pomyślał spoglądając z rozpaczą na stare, lecz solidne drzewo oliwne. Gruby, poskręcany pień i dziesiątki rozłożystych gałęzi pod którymi tak kochał odpoczywać. Czasem, kiedy ojciec wyjeżdżał w interesach, drzemali razem z Thomasem w cieniu starego drzewa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jednak z potężnej gałęzi kwitnącej oliwy, zwisał sznur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zielone pąki i rozgoryczone oczy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Zawsze będę przy tobie, Oliwierze.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna wsadziła głowę w pętlę patrząc na niego z cichą obietnicą w oczach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jednak Athos odwrócił wzrok wciąż czując krew w nosie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- …os.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Błękitne niebo zachmurzyło się.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zakrwawiona lina kołysała się niepewnie na starej gałęzi drzewa oliwnego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coś było nie tak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- …thos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zerwał się wiatr wzbijając w górę płatki kwitnących niezapominajek. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> “Idź Oli.” </strong>
</p><p>- Athos!</p><p>Brunet otworzył oczy wpatrując się w szoku w zielone tęczówki.</p><p>
  <strong> Merdé. </strong>
</p><p>Musiał, stąd uciec. Nie mógł znieść tych cholernych, zielonych oczu. Brunet pchnął ciało przed sobą wyskakując z pomieszczenia w którym był zamknięty.</p><p>Przeklęty ojciec, to pewnie znowu jego sprawka.</p><p>Zimny wiatr zawiał chłodząc rozgrzaną skórę kocura.</p><p>Musiał stąd uciec.</p><p>
  <strong> Thomas. </strong>
</p><p>Cholera.</p><p>Zachwiał się czując zamarzniętą ziemię pod gołymi stopami, jednak w jednej chwili złapał równowagę biegnąc przed siebie.</p><p>
  <strong> Gorąco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Duszno. </strong>
</p><p>Nie mógł <strong> oddychać. </strong></p><p>Gdzie on był?</p><p>Rześkie powietrze omywało ciało kocura pokryte jedynie cienką, przydługą koszulą.</p><p>- Latiaran, łap go!</p><p>Nie, nie da się uwięzić. Dopiero co uciekł. Ojciec nie zamknie go. Nie znowu.</p><p>Biegł przed siebie co sił w obolałych nogach.</p><p>Widział swój oddech zawieszony w powietrzu.</p><p>Było ciemno.</p><p>
  <strong> Ciemno. </strong>
</p><p>Czemu było ciemno?</p><p>Czy wciąż jest zamknięty?</p><p>Athos nie mógł oddychać.</p><p>Biegł dalej, biegł, póki mógł.</p><p>Uciekał niczym zwierzę, które w nim tkwiło.</p><p>Jednak strach ściskał serce. Czemu?</p><p>Anna nie żyła.</p><p>Powiesił ją, więc dlaczego uciekał?</p><p>
  <strong> “Biegnij Oli.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thomas. </strong>
</p><p>Bolały go stopy, czuł zapach krwi.</p><p>Zostawiał ślad.</p><p>
  <strong> O Boże. </strong>
</p><p>Złapią go.</p><p>Wróci do klatki.</p><p>Rochefort i jego ojciec znów położą na nim swoje łapska.</p><p>Gołe drzewa i zamarznięta ziemia. Zapach ognia i lasu.</p><p>Zielone oczy.</p><p>
  <strong> “Uważaj Oli.” </strong>
</p><p>Lodowaty wiatr.</p><p>Twarda ziemia.</p><p>Gorąc ciała.</p><p>Zaraz, co?</p><p>Niespodziewanie uderzył w postać.Ciepłe ramiona owinęły się dookoła jego torsu utrzymując bruneta w pionie.</p><p>Cholera. Cholera. Cholera.</p><p>
  <strong> “Za późno braciszku, złapali cię.” </strong>
</p><p>Przeklęty Thomas.</p><p>- Mam cię.</p><p>Głęboki, miękki głos. <strong> Mężczyzna. </strong></p><p>Thomas, co on tu robił?</p><p>
  <strong> “To nie ja Oli, wiesz, że to nie mogę być ja.” </strong>
</p><p>Oszołomiony Athos podniósł głowę spoglądając w ciemno-złote tęczówki.</p><p>
  <strong> Nie zielone. </strong>
</p><p>- Dzieciaku?</p><p>Nigdy nie będą zielone - pomyślał brunet chcąc wyszarpnąć się z ciepłego uścisku mężczyzny. Jednak łowca nie puścił, silne ramiona  złapały kocura pod kolanami unosząc w górę, a Athos?</p><p>Brunet był słaby i zmęczony.</p><p>
  <strong> Miał dość. </strong>
</p><p>Kocur zacisnął oczy, wściekły na samego siebie za ukazywanie słabości temu mężczyźnie.</p><p>Athos poczuł łzy spływające po lodowatych policzkach. W końcu nie mógł ich dłużej powstrzymywać.</p><p>Przycisnął rozgorączkowane czoło do torsu trzymającego go mężczyzny.</p><p>Kocur nie ochronił brata, powiesił żonę i utracił wolność.</p><p>Athos był porażką tak jak powiedział mu ojciec.</p><p>
  <strong> “Nie płacz Oli.” </strong>
</p><p>Przeklęte zielone oczy - pomyślał drżąc w ramionach łowcy.</p><p>Cholerny Thomas.</p><p><strong> “Proszę nie płacz, Oli.” </strong><br/>—<br/>“I jeśli oddychacie, to jesteście szczęściarzami,<br/>bo większość z nas rzęzi zniszczonymi płucami.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>